


E. Gadd's final project

by SMGB_BOWSER_JR



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canonical Character Death, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Incest, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Other, Robot Feels, Robot Sex, Robots, Sex, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SMGB_BOWSER_JR/pseuds/SMGB_BOWSER_JR
Summary: I wrote this as a joke because my brother pointed out no porn exists of these 2 characters. I do not recommend reading.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	E. Gadd's final project

**Author's Note:**

> Also I called Toadsworth Toadbert in this and I am too lazy to change.

It was a dark day in the Mushroom Kingdom. At 1:32 PM on Monday, February 10th, 2020 Professor Elvin Gadd was discovered in his room. He passed peacefully in his sleep. The following Thursday the funeral was held.

Per his last request, it was a quite funeral. Despite being a world famous genius, all he ever needed was his closest friends. Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Peach, Bowser senior and junior, and Toadbert along with all of his greatest inventions.

Toadbert spoke, “After all these years, I never thought I’d out live the good Professor. He was one of my oldest friends and has and has made devices that bent all of reality under his whim. He could freely move across time and space, control the elements, bring paint to life, create living artificial intelligence, contain ghosts. These were just a few of the innovations that he would turn out like butter. A lesser man had retired, but he worked up until his moment of death. The world mourns as we enter a new dark age with our brightest mind lost. And the world mourns more as a great man has been lost.”

There was not a dry eye in the funeral home. The body was buried and he was given the highest honors.

F.L.U.D.D. stayed by the headstone for a long time. Most people had left, and all that was left was him and his sister Poltergust 3000. The two were quite close, but hadn’t talked in many years. The two began chatting about their adventures and realized just how far they had grown. The two then decided that they would return to the lab where they were both born and reminisce.

Arriving, they turned on the light and began looking around. Poltergust 3000 talked about how she always felt worthless, new models of her design, her sisters, kept coming out and she is just known as the inferior original.

F.L.U.D.D. reassured her by saying that she had always been his favorite. He always loved her.

The two paused and their nozzles pressed together. They broke apart and F.L.U.D.D. started shoving one of his handles down her hole as she sucked on it. In between thrusts he would lubricate by spraying water gently into her.

Their sex got rough and they ended up knocking over a potion on the table. It landed on Poltergust 3000 and a fleshy, human, vagina opened up on her along with it an ass and 2 large soft breasts.. Similarly, a different potion landed on F.L.U.D.D. giving him a large human penis on each of his handles.

The two were shocked but it only led to more pleasure. F.L.U.D.D. rhythmically thrused his two erect cocks into her ass and vagina alternating between the two while his water jet tickled her nipples.

E. Gadd would get lonely and used these potions often. They would temporarily give objects either male or female parts. During his life, E. Gadd never came out of the closet about being bi.

The two were moments away from finishing, when the potion wore off and their fun came to an end. They looked at the table and saw that there were many potions left.

The two spent weeks pleasing each other. As man and woman, as woman and man, as man and man, as woman and woman, and as combinations of the both.


End file.
